


Baker Bee Pilot 02

by Cylin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Jaeger Pilots, Sherlock is a cocky bastard, Suits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration for Moonblossom's Fluid Dynamics series (a Sherlock/Pacific Rim x-over)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker Bee Pilot 02

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drift Compatible](https://archiveofourown.org/works/893076) by [moonblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom). 



 

Aaaand a close-up...

 

 

And because he's so ~~pretty~~ cocky, there's a "Hero Shot" too!

**Author's Note:**

> The textures on the suit were a b**** and I spent an unhealthy amount of time on them. They're made entirely of bee's eyes. Yes, I spend _days_ looking into the eyes of bees for this. Go me!


End file.
